The Revenge Of Vitamon : Powers of Elements
by YasashiiAme
Summary: Chosen children are back to their normal lives after saving both worlds from evil digimon.However,not long after their triumph, Gennai comes with the news that the Digital World is more and more plagued each day. And Chosen Children suddenly can control elements? Who is the new threat?
1. Chapter 1: Taichi

Taichi's POV

I was feeling dizzy.

I groaned inwardly as I felt almost painful rays of light hit my eyelids. I blinked a few times, and tried to sit up when my vision sharpened.

God, did my head hurt. I looked around to find myself in a familiar place, yet again so strange.

As soon as I saw those 'exotic plants' as Koushiro puts it, I knew where I was.

The weather was sunny, summer sunny. There was no clouds whatsoever, grass covering every piece of ground I laid my eyes on.

Yep, this was definitely Digi-World.

I took a few steps before I realized I don't even know where I was going. Headache started getting worse as I tried to remember anything that may had happened before I woke up here.

 **"** **You must forge your own path for it to mean anything." Gennai had said.**

 **"** **Um…yeah,cool,but…what are you really trying to say,ma-I mean,Gennai?" Daisuke asked, scratching his head. He did not like metaphors, nor did he understand them for that matter.**

 **"** **You are very special, Chosen children. And you have very special gifts…"**

 **Hikari,Takeru and their group looked confused, while the olders already knew something was up. And, with the way Gennai isn't getting to the point, it won't be good.**

 **Gennai sighed. "Well,there's no other way to put it. Your partners' lives are at stake."**

 **The room was silent for two seconds flat.**

 **"** **WHAT?!" All Hell broke loose. The Chosen Children started frantically talking, yelling and exchanging worried glances.**

 **"** **CALM DOWN." Gennai yelled back."Now, I know you're worried-"**

 **"** **Can we just call it 'understatement of the year'?" Mimi called from the laptop which sat on Sora's lap. She was in America right now, and it was already early morning hours there. However,considering what she just heard, she doubted she would sleep at all.**

 **"** **I understand you're beyond worried for your Digimon, but right now, I need you to stay calm,alright? You have saved the world two times and brought peace to both worlds. If you want it to stay like that, you have to shut your mouths and listen to what I have to say." He said sternly.**

 **"** **You didn't let me finish. They are out of the danger currently. However, Digimon world is more and more plagued each day."**

 **"** **Plagued? But how's that possible?" Koushiro asked while typing frantically on his laptop.**

 **"** **I am not sure. I have contacted all my counterparts across the world, and they know as much as us." Gennai finished.**

 **"** **But how can we help our Digimon? And all other for that matter?" Sora asked worriedly.**

 **"** **Digiworld may not be the same safe place for them anymore." Yamato added.**

 **"** **Yeah,Gennai,what can we do?" Taichi asked impatiently.**

 **The man sighed before continuing. "As I said, you have very special powers. Besides being the Chosen Children and the power of your crests, some of you…" he said, almost dramatically, looking at each of them.**

 **"…** **have the power to control certain elements."**

 **"** **You mean,like,fire and water and stuff?"Daisuke wondered nodded." ,we do not know how much time we have left before something terrible happens,so we must work of you knows how to bend their respective element."**

 **Even though it was clearly a statement, hey all shook their heads. "So I must send you away, to places where you'll most likely learn to do of you will be going alone…" he said, and saw their faces almost drop.**

 **"** **But it has to be done. Now, you have to go as soon as …now." he said.**

 **"** **No, wait, we haven't even packed our things?" said Hikari.**

 **"** **And what are we gonna tell our parents?" asked Takeru.**

 **"** **I'll take care of that. They already know about Digimon,right? Don't worry,I won't tell them about possible danger."said Gennai.**

 **"** **Now, I'll thell you who goes where. Taichi,you're going to Tokyo. Yamato,you and Sora go to Mexico. Hikari,you're assigned to North America-"**

 **"** **Hey, no way is my little sister going all alone on the OTHER SIDE OF THE WORLD!" yelled Taichi, partly angry that he was going** _just to Tokyo_ **(ohh how will he be grateful for that later) ,partly because he goes alone while jerkass Yamato goes with his best friend.**

 **"** **I can take care of myself,onii-san."Hikari snapped at her brother."Besides,Mimi is also in America,if I needed anything,she would be the closest and could help me."**

 **Gennai just chose to leave their 'family fights' to themselves, so he continued as if nothing had happened.**

 **"** **Takeru is going to Russia,Daisuke,you're off to France, and Miyako, Iori and Koushiro will stay with me to gather the information about this…stuff going on." Gennai had finished, and just as Miyako opened her mouth to say something, a strange white light swallowed up the kids.**

 **3** **rd** **person POV**

Taichi stopped in his tracks.O…kayyy.

Special powers. New threat. Hikari going to North America. Possibility of both worlds being in danger. Yamato and Sora going together to Mexico. Agumon might be in danger….his brain practically screamed 'information overload', but a thought struck him.

He's supposed to be at Tokyo.

And he gets stuck where? In a freaking another world. Well ,thanks, Gennai. From the first time he saw white light,august 1st 1999, he knew they were bad news. They took him to another dimension,and he was only twelve.

Lucklily, Taichi has grown up so much (physically,as for mentally…let's hope so). He's done this so many times before, and he's the big would be a little harder without Agumon around,he was nowhere in sight.

As he remembered Agumon, he immediately reached for his pocket. Digiworld is not all that dangerous when you've got a champion digimon by your side. Now,all he needed to do was try and look a little harder for Agumon. Maybe bribe him with some Sora's homemade cookies? That would make him come out, he was sure.

But-what the-?He dug deeper into his pocket,trying to find something that wasn't even there.

Unfortunately for Tai,that _little something_ just happened to be his only life guarantee around here.

His Digivice was gone.


	2. Chapter 2: Takeru

And it was cold. Really, freezing cold.

Takeru Takaishi found himself in the middle of the snowy city of Moscow, armed with his backpack and *thankfully*a warm green coat. How can this people live here? Heck, North Pole doesn't have it this cold!

Luckily, Takeru has always been one of those hyper children with spare energy and high immunity system-otherwise, he'd already be sneezing his insides out.

Okay, let's narrow this down- there's no Patamon, no Yamato, no annoying Daisuke…how unusual. He wasn't used to feeling this alone.

So, Gennai said something about 'learning bending styles'. Unfortunately, he could not just go up to a random person and ask:" Hey, do you know some weird guy with a ponytail that has a bunch of kids with scary looking monsters that aren't actually monsters but Digimon, with him?"

He was always a pessimist when it came to these , isn't it- Child of Hope being _pessimistic_. Well, if crests really did have powers, he's gonna need all of his to find what he's looking for.

Of course,there's just that one thingy that he doesn't actually know what he's looking for. But, who cares, he can still find it, right? Right?!

He started to walk sideways so he'd not be in the way of busy people that were walking- no, running -in this cold morning in Russia. Luckily, Takeru spent most of his life in Odaiba, one of the busiest cities in Japan, so he was kinda used to it.

He checked for his Digivice. Silly,because, without Patamon,a digivice would be pretty useless in this situation.

Why did he agree to this anyway? Oh, right. He didn't. He was just engulfed into a white light and then popped out in the middle of the street. Luckily, people were too busy to notice.

Hope, Takeru, hope. Maybe Koushiro has installed something new, like, a phone central on the Digivice. That kid was a brainiac, after all.

Now, let-wait, where is his digivice? His coat pockets? No. Backpack? No. His trousers' pockets?Oh, wait. He didn't have those. So where was it?

Thanks a lot, Gennai.

Now, alll that he could do, is hope. Pray for a rainbow or something.

He looked up at the sky. Nope. Gray clouds, not a shadow of a blue sky up there. Great. No Digivice. No rainbows.

"Takeru, zdravstvuy!" he was snapped out of his (pessimistic) thoughts when a familiar voice with a strange accent called from right behind him.

He turned around to see Gennai. Only that he looked a bit different now, wearing a heavy grey coat, black gummy boots and a strange hat.

"Gennai?"

"It's Ilya. Gennai's Russian counterpart. Your friends, Miyako and Sora ,have met me already. You're Takeru Takaishi, right?

He nodded.

"Come on, we'll go sit somewhere and talk. Afterall,there is a lot to talk about." the man started walking, Takeru on his heels. He was determined not to lose him in this crowd of busy-bussiness obsessed-cold immune Russian people.

Maybe he didn't need a rainbow after all.


	3. Chapter 3: Lou

So...this is the third chapter! Yay! So, remember how Gennai said Chosen Children will be going to different parts of the world to master their powers? Obviously they will befriend other Chosen Children there. This chapter is in the POV of one of them. Remember Lou, the kid from America? He was one of the Chosen Children that saved Mimi, Michael and Daisuke from other digimon...and which Japanese Chosen will be in this chapter?

Read and find out!

"So,Lou…" the older man started,looking absentmindendly at the riverside.

The boy shifted uneasily. He knew what his grandfather was going to ask.

"This man that appeared yesterday…what was his name again? Len? Ken?"

"Ben." boy corrected."Benjamin. He's…he's a teacher at school. Yeah, he's a teacher, and was just doing some…questionnaire about a trip we are about to take."Lou scratched the back of his neck nervously, thanking God his grandfather was looking so intently at the river. If anyone could read him, it was his grandfather.

"A teacher showing up in the middle of a mountain village just to ask you about a trip. That isn't something you see everyday."

"Well,um…he's very dedicated. To us. And trips .He was just considering we take a trip to Florida."

"If you ask me, he looked more like some crazy hit-in-the-head guy with a ponytail who came to discuss something far more serious than your opinion on a trip to other part of America." the man countered,looking calm as ever.

Lou flinched. His grandfather never spoke like that. He only used the word 'crazy' last time like…never?Well, yeah ,Benjamin can be a little crazy. And kinda pops out of nowhere,which makes it harder for Lou to cover him up with a backstory.

"He takes his job very seriously, as I said. He may get a little…carried away sometimes, but I wouldn't have it any other way." Lou answered. This was a little easier, though ; the fact that he didn't necessarily lie to the most honest person he's ever met took some weight off of his shoulders.

But they all did. Lie, I mean. They had to - they didn't want to worry their parents too much and, well-the stuff going on now was pretty much unbelievable to themselves, children who saw many wild digimon and travelled to another dimension - what would it be like for their parents?

Lou sighed. Things weren't getting any better now. Yesterday was one of those rare days you saw Benjamin serious - he had a good reason to back it up, though.

Their partners might be at stake. Both worlds are in danger. New threat arises…there's so many things to process, as Lou wonders will he ever see his Digimon again.

Lou stared at the river. He loved his home. It was an isolated mountain village with cold climate.

He shivered at the thought of how many lives has this river taken. It might look peaceful, like an ordinary river, but townspeople knew better.

This river was amazingly fast (considering it's a mountain river, after all), and if you spend more than ten minutes in its waters, your body temperature will decrease with unnatural speed. His own grandfather had gotten hypothermia from falling into the river when he was five.

It looked dangerously blue, with few streaks of grey here and there.

Mountains were blue, sky was blue, river was blue..blue,blue,blue,pink,blue…wait! PINK?!

His grandfather jumped to his feet,obviously noticing something pink in the river as well.

Lou ran to the end of the coast."It's coming here, grandfather! What is it?"he asked, trying to take a better look at the… _something_ …that the merciless river was carrying towards them.

"It's a body, Lou!"his grandfather yelled, even though he was right next to him."We have to get it out."

Lou nodded and, within two seconds, both older man and his grandson were already in the river, water reaching a little further than their knees.

"It really is a body!" Lou couldn't believe it. He only hoped that whoever it was, was still alive.

He grabbed girl's (well obviously,clothes were pink, after all) leg to stop the body from going further downriver." I'll carry her, grandfather."

His grandfather nodded, helping Lou take the girl bridal style. Lou wanted to prove himself, obviously, since he was the youngest in the family. His grandfather didn't think of it as necessary, because not every person (or a teenager, in this case), would jump into a freezing river to rescue someone he's never met. But, he let the boy be, nonetheless.

Lou put the girl down on the soft grass .He started massaging her feet, then hands to increase blood circulation. The girl, luckily, survived. It was a miracle.

"We're going to have to carry her home,Lou,"his grandfather announced."Let's just hope she can tell us where's she from and who's her family after she wakes up."

Lou nodded and picked the girl up again, but not before pulling off his jacket and covering her with it. She needed to warm up, after all. Her light brown hair was glued to her face from the water. Her lips were blue from the coldness of the dress code involved pink ,pink and oh, pink again.

As they were itching closer to the house, a thought struck him. Didn't Benjamin say something like this yesterday? How the chosen ones will be sent to different places to learn different bending styles. Lou didn't even have a clue on what that even meant.

He shook his head. No. No way. If there was someone to actually come here for that reason they wouldn't just pop out from the river nearly freezing to death. This was probably just a mere coincidence. But, then again ,you never knew with these things.

Thoughts anyone? Bonus points if you can figure who was that in the river!


	4. Chapter 4 : Daisuke

Daisuke shivered. He felt something hard under his face. Something hard and white.

That was when he realized he was laying face-first on the white floor. He quickly got up and brushed himself off.

Before he even had time to look around and see where he was, a voice interrupted-

"What are you doing here?" a rather melodic, soft voice. Definitely a girl. But why she sounded angry, he had no idea.

"What do you…" he trailed off as soon as he saw her. To say she was the most beautiful girl-no-human _being-_ he had ever seen would be an understatement of the year.

She had pale complexion, with a faint blush on each of her cheeks. Her eyes were a light shade of blue-the prettiest blue Daisuke'd ever seen. Her face was framed with golden locks, and she was wearing a classy red dress.

Gorgeous.

"What are you doing in a girls' bathroom you…you sick pervert!"

He was forced to tear his gaze of off her as she'd hit him with her purse.

Wow. A pretty girl who hits hard. Beware, people.

Then Daisuke forced himself to come to his senses, he didn't want to look like a fool in front of this lady. He needed to behave. Unfortunately, that was the only thing Daisuke didn't have a clue on how to do.

"Oh,I was just-wait,did you-did you say girls' bathroom?" he asked. Girls' eyes narrowed.

Well thanks a lot Gennai. I end up face-first on the floor in a girls' bathroom. What an entrance!

"Do you not know where you're breaking into?"

Daisuke didn't know what to say to defend himself. Luckily, just as he was about to open his mouth again and embarrass himself some more, she spoke again.

"I know you from somewhere!" Her eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Wasn't she adorable?

'Snap OUT OF it,Motomiya!' he scolded himself.

"Oh, yea, well…I'm famous, y'know."

"Yes, of course!" she snapped her fingers.

That confused Daisuke. Was he really famous here? God, why didn't anybody tell him that-

"You're Dai-skay! Mo-to-mi-ya. Daiskay Motomiya, right?" she smiled brightly. " Pierre told me you'd come. But seriously-what are you doing in a girls' bathroom?"

"I just, popped out, heh…I mean, there was this strange white light and suddenly I found myself face-first on the floor." he tried his best to explain, but he sounded dumb, even to himself.

"Well that was unexpected. Come on, I'll take you to Pierre. We've been waiting for you, Daiskay." she took his hand and for a brief moment he forgot how to breathe.

"Actually..it's Daisuke. Are you a Chosen too?" he asked as she led him out of the bathroom entrance, straight into a fancy restaurant. People were giving them weird looks, but the girl didn't seem to care.

"My name is Catherine. Catherine Deneuve. I'm French Chosen Child. One of them, actually."

Daisuke noticed they were heading to a table where one man had already been sitting. He looked like Gennai in a fancy suit. From what Daisuke knew, Gennai didn't wear fancy suits.

"I've met your friends. Tay-chee and Takeh-roo. Actually,t hey rescued me. They were so kind and brave. How are they doing? They are your friends, aren't they?"

Oh, no, not again. Takeru was not going to steal this girl. Neither was his role model, Taichi.

"Yeah, they are." he managed a weak smile. He noticed that Catherine still didn't let go of his hand. That made his cheeks grow hotter.

Maybe it was just the way people show affection here in Paris. Could be.

"You've found him, Catherine! Well done! By the way, what were you doing in a girls' bathroom, Daisuke?" the Gennai-clone asked. His cheeks burned even hotter at the mention of his…being-at-a-wrong-place-at-a-wrong-time embarrassment.

"This is Pierre." Catherine said.

"Nice to meet you. By the way, it was not my fault!" Daisuke reasoned. Stupid Gennai. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

"I'm sure it wasn't. Now, would you sit down, please. We've got something to discuss." Pierre gestured to a chair for both him and Catherine.

"Okay." he said and sat down. " Just one question. Can I borrow your phone?"

Pierre looked confused, but nodded and handed him a device that looked like an upgraded Digivice.

"Thanks," Daisuke grumbled as he took the phone and went out of the restaurant to call someone.

'Gennai, this is all your fault. What were you thinking when you transported me in a girls' bathroom and embarrassed me in front of Catherine?!' he thought angrily as he waited for the said man to answer the call.

Thank you for reading! Any thoughts and reviews will be appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5 : Yamato

This was starting to get downright ridiculous.

"No, Rosa", he said for the thousandth time. " We don't have time to play around. You must tell us where Jose is. That's his name, right?" Yamato said desperately. This girl was really bugging him. They didn't have time to play around, for God's sake!

Rosa narrowed her eyes at him. "Only if you promise me you'll take me with you to see Ken." she said defiantly. Yamato noticed, her Digimon isn't here either.

He gave an exasperated sigh. "Alright,alright." he said to the six year old girl. He gave Sora a look that said 'I'll explain later'. She nodded and squeezed his hand lightly, just to let him know she's always supporting him. That's how it always was. That was a habit he'd never get tired of.

"Promise me!" Rosa demanded, her pigtails bouncing. Sora bent down to her level. "I promise to personally take you to Ken .Now, will you be kind enough to take us to…uh…" she trailed off, already forgetting the man's weird Spanish name.

Rosa's expression turned from a frown to a smile in the speed of light. "I'll take you to Jose, pretty miss. You are really pretty. Do you know Ken very well? Are you friends?"

Two girls waked ahead, Rosa asking questions and Sora smiling kindly at the little girl as though she was her own little sister.

Yamato sighed again, and followed. Will he actually ever be able to have a normal life? Problems of a normal teen? Like, annoying younger brother stealing your stuff and constantly running out of hairgel? Oh, wait. Those are his problems. Well, two of many.

They were walking in silence now. It all felt like eternity.

Houses, nothing, houses, nothing. This was seriously like a desert. Couldn't it have been a city or something? He was really paranoid of the quiet, scary places with no people around.

They continued walking for, what felt like, a half an hour.

'This is worse than a dessert', he thought to himself. He was starting to see phatamorganas. First there was Taichi next to Sora, holding her hand.

Yamato blinked a couple of times. Now he saw a black tower in place of a scary looking house. He rubbed his eyes.

Gabumon. He saw Gabumon, waving at him, asking him to play something on his old harmonica.

Yamato looked at the ground sadly. They had all changed so much from their first journey to the Digiworld. And even though they had been terrified at the time, he looked back on it as a joyful memory.

But it was unfair. They had all changed so much after that summer.S ora used to play soccer, now she's into for tennis. Joe was the cynic,pessimist and the sarcastic member their group, and now he's a calm student you never see without a book in hand. Takeru was the crybaby, he little brother, and now he developed a somewhat 'mother-hen' role to his own group of the Chosen Children. Koushiro was the genius, but the quiet genius. He would really only open up to Taichi. Now he owns his computer club and is well-known among his fellow classmates. Mimi was a spoiled, ditzy 'little princess', and her spoiltness annoyed Yamato a little. That was only because she was happy and spoiled by both her parents, ho acted like they were on their honeymoon everyday, while his family was falling apart. Shattered. Broken without fixing. But she was also open-minded and very sincere, the traits she still possesess now. But she's changed as well-into a more serious version of herself, more caring, friendlier version of Mimi Tachikawa. Then there was Taichi Yagami. The leader. The soccer star. The glue. Yes, he was the glue to their team. The least changed out of them all. The jock. The big brother. The best friend.

Yamato never thought he'd say that, but he was thankful to Tachi for being…well, Taichi.

And it honestly scared him ; how much he missed that summer. Maybe he did look uninterested and depressed at the time, but he realized - they were stuck in the Digital World, but they were stuck together. Like a family .A small family he'd never had.

It scared him how much he wished he could go back in time, just to have that feeling again. Sure, they were still friends, but it was not the same. They were going to different schools, hanging around different people, some were even in different parts of the world.

It scared him how much he'd give up, just to be that eleven year old kid again. He'd risk it all - his career, his new found friends, even his relationship with Sora - just to be that same innocent kid , bitter at times, and to relieve all those wonderful memories that spark a whole new feeling inside him everytime he thinks about them - like, a feeling of being safe, a feeling of being loved, a feeling so intense that it brings tear to his eyes.

Yes, Yamato Ishida does cry.

No, no one knows about it, so you mustn't tell anybody.

"Yamato? Yamato!" he was snapped back into reality by Sora, who was waving a hand in front of his face. Yet she wasn't angry, just worried. She knew better than to be mad at him when it comes to these situations. It meant that something was bugging him. And as Yamato Ishida isn't known for his extrovertedness, she had to think up a plan how to make him share it with her.

But right now they had bigger issues to take care of.

"Uh…yeah,what did you say, Sora?"

She gestured to the man in front of them.

It wasn't just any man. Besides, he's met him already.

Jose smiled and shook his head. "It's okay, Sora. You alright, chico? You and I have met before, right?"

"…Yes, sir. It was around New Year a few years ago." Yamato answered, scratching the back of his neck,

suddenly feeling sheepish. How long was he 'out of reality' ?

"Ugh…can we go now? I want to know what happened to my Gotsumon!" the little girl complained.

Jose nodded and led the way, as Sora smiled soothingly at Rosa who continued blabbering something.

But, he couldn't help but symphatise with her in some way – odd isn't it? Who thought he would be sharing the same thoughts and fear as this girl that annoyed him fifteen minutes ago.

And then again, when you think about it deeper, isn't that exact fear that brought them all together as Chosen Children? Maybe, Yamato thought, even though they were different among themselves years ago, and even though they may be even more different now, at least they will always share that- fear of losing loved ones and the fate of two worlds on their shoulders.

Was that a good thing though?

Yamato is pretty sure it's not.

Much love and thaks for reading! Feel free to leave any thoughts and opinions in the review box down there!


	6. AN: STORY'S GONNA BE CONTINUED

Hey there! Now I know it has been almost a year since I have posted anything, I have been busy with...uh...thinking up other stories that I hope to publish! Yeah!

Jokes aside, this story is going to be continued soon, and thank you lots if you're still there! haha

Stay awesome my fellow readers,

YA 3


End file.
